1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disposable razor with an emollient reservoir attached thereto for delivery of the emollient to the razor's edge, and more particularly with a valved interconnection between the reservoir and the emollient distributor.
2. Disclosure Information Statement
This disclosure information includes the results of a marketplace search, and further discloses patent markings on various products. The disposable razor market in the United States is dominated by a few, highly touted product groups distributed by corporations that are familiar household names, to wit, BIC, Gillette and Schick. The BIC.RTM. shavers are manufactured by BIC Corporation, Milford, Conn. and do not contain patent markings. On the other hand, the product Packaging of The Gillette Company, Safety Razor Division, Boston, Mass. and Schick unit of Warner-Lambert Co., Morris Plains, N.J. contains extensive markings as follows:
______________________________________ I. Utility Patents 3,703,764 3,829,969 4,111,602 3,724,070 4,026,016 4,205,437 3,768,162 4,047,296 4,266,664 3,786,503 4,094,063 4,328,615 3,786,563 4,094,065 4,344,277 II Design Patents D224,479 D262,239 D244,852 D266,960 D242,661 269,915 D243,638 D274,010 D257,327 ______________________________________
While none of these patents are descriptive of a disposable razor with a valved emollient reservoir, the information and teachings thereof are illustrative of the disposable razor art. items have come to the attention of the inventor, namely: (1) U.K. Patent Application, GB No. 2141656A, bearing an application publication date of Jan. 3, 1985; (2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,942 to Donald L. Courtney, dated Feb. 13, 1973; and (3) an item entitled "Strip Tease" in Drug Topics, Oct. 6, 1986 edition (p.91) introducing a disposable razor featuring a "Lubra-smooth strip." These items are of further interest as background to the present invention.